warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
A Falling Star
This is book 2 set 1 of The Shared Destiny Series. Aspen(Talk) 19:14, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Polls~ What should Flowerpaw's warrior name be(please pick one, even if you dont like any, these are the possible ones)? Flowersplash Flowershine Flowerbright Flowerheart What should Mosspaw's warrior name be(please pick one, even if you dont like any, these are the possible ones)? Mosspool Mossflower Mossberry Mosswing Should Mosspaw ever have a mate? If so, who should it be? No. Yes, Lionfoot. Yes, Heatflame. Yes, Shorttail. Yes, other(please tell me who in the comments:) Should Flowerpaw stay with Whitefall or get a mate in her own Clan? Stay with Whitefall! Get a mate in her own Clan. Should Thornpelt or Heatflame stay/get with Thrushfeather? Thornpelt should stay with her. Heatflame should get with her. Other(please tell me what you want in the comments :) Chapter 1- Horsestar stirred in his sleep. He was having a very frightning, odd and weird nightmare. First Horsestar saw a flash of dark gray and white fur. It was very fluffy and matted with blood. Next he saw Flowerpaw and Mosspaw, huddled together. Lastly he saw a brown and white tom leap at a large creature. That must be Greeneyes.... Horsestar woke up then, his green and brown eyes wide. It had been three moons since the gathering where he saved Sorrelfrost from the adder. A lot had changed. Nightkit and Eyekit where ready to be apprenticed. Beachflower was expecting his kits. Darkeyes was getting very old and would have to be an elder soon. Winter was here and the camp was coated in snow. A streak of greencough had been going through LightningClan and Brackenstripe, Honeybriar, Greeneyes and Appledawn had caught it. The cats with greencough stayed in a special den that was very secluded from the rest of camp. The entrance was very small and hidden. Thrushfeather had been caring for Nightkit and Eyekit since Appledawn couldnt nurse them. Horsestar sighed. I'll get Laurelwhisker, Silversnow and Petalwish to help me decide on mentors for Nightkit and Eyekit. They need to be apprenticed today. Horsestar walked out of his den, crushing snow under his paws. Laurelwhisker was organizing patrols. "Cindercloud, Mosspaw and Dappledfrost, you guys go on a hunting patrol. Lionfoot, Shorttail and Thornpelt, go on a border patrol. Darkeyes, you can take Flowerpaw and go herb gathering." Laurelwhisker mewed. Horsestar walked up to his deputy. "Get Petalwish and Silversnow then come into my den." Horsestar mewed. Laurelwhisker nodded and went to go get his mate and Silversnow. Horsestar quickly walked back to his den. He sighed and layed back down in his soft pine needle and moss nest. The camp was very cold now that it was winter. About two minutes later, Silversnow, Laurelwhisker and Petalwish walked into their leader's den. Horsestar mewed one word. "Mentors." Petalwish looked puzzled. "For who?" she asked. "Lets see....who are the oldest kits?" Horsestar mewed. Petalwish laughed softly at herself. "Nightkit and Eyekit. Yes they are getting very big." Petalwish purred. Horsestar nodded. "I am apprenticing them tonight. Who should mentor them?" Horsestar asked. "Firetail mentored Shorttail before and he did a good job. I think that he should mentor one of them." Silversnow seggested. Horsestar nodded. "Do all of you agree that Firetail should mentor either Nightkit or Eyekit?" Horsestar questioned. "Sure." Laurelwhisker mewed. "He would be a good mentor for Eyekit. I would like to mentor Nightkit." Petalwish purred. "Petalwish, you can mentor Nightkit. She will be your first apprentice. Firetail will mentor Eyekit. You three are dissmissed." Horsestar mewed. Laurelwhisker nodded and left the den. Petalwish followed him. Only Silversnow remained. "I actually would like to mentor Sandykit when she gets apprenticed." Silversnow mewed. Horsestar thought for a moment. Silversnow did mentor Quickpath.....sure. "Sure. I have noticed Comfreykit and she seems very interested in medicine. I am going to speak to Darkeyes and see if he would like her as an apprentice in a few moons." Horsestar mewed. "Thank you and Comfreykit would make a good medicine cat." Silversnow mewed and dipped her head then left. So Petalwish is going to mentor Nightkit and Firetail will mentor Eyekit.....Hmm..... Chapter 2- Later on at night.... Horsestar leaped onto the High Branch. "All cats gather around the high branch for a Clan meeting!" Horsestar yowled. ... "Nightpaw! Eyepaw!" the cats of LightningClan yowled. Stormkit watched Eyepaw and Nightpaw get congratulated. Lucky....I want to be an apprentice.... Stormkit sighed and closed his eyes. He opened them again and saw Sandykit infront of him. "Hey Stormkit!" Sandykit exclaimed. "Hello." Stormkit mewed to his sister. Comfreykit walked up to her siblings and sat next to Stormkit, silently. "When will we be apprentices?" Sandykit hissed. "In four moons, my kits." Thornpelt purred as he walked up to the kits. "Daddy! Daddy! I want to be an apprentice now!" Sandykit exclaimed. Thornpelt purred in amusement. "You must wait, little warriors." Thornpelt purred and smiled. Stormkit sighed. "Come sleep now, kits!" Thrushfeather called out. "Thats our call....Night daddy!" Sandykit mewed and ran to the nursery. "Good night, father." Comfreykit mewed coldly and walked into the nursery. Stormkit nodded to his father then walked to the nursery. His father's words rang through his head as he layed in his nest. You must wait, little warriors. Stormkit sighed. He didnt want to wait. Chapter 3- Mosspaw tossed and turned in her sleep, the words from the last heard prophecy stung her mind. A Star will fall and save the Flower and the Moss. "How could a star save a flower or moss?" Mosspaw muttered. Nightpaw kicked her in the flank. "How am I supposed to get any sleep with you muttering all night?" Nightpaw hissed. Even if the she-cat had just become an apprentice, she acted like a leader already. "Just close your eyes and ignore her." Eyepaw mewed. Mosspaw nodded and trailed back off to sleep. She saw gray and white fur first. It was matted with blood. Next she saw herself, huddled beside Flowerpaw. Then she saw a dark brown and white cat leap at the gray and white animal. Mosspaw woke with a start. What was that? Mosspaw asked herself. Flowerpaw wasnt in the apprentice's den. Probably out hunting, training....or seeing Whitefall.... Mosspaw hissed under her breath. She still hated that her sister was seeing a tom from another Clan. Mosspaw stood and streatched out her long legs. She began to walk out of the empty apprentice's den. When Mosspaw first came out of the den, she saw Stormkit, Comfreykit and Sandykit listening to Honeybriar and Brackenstripe tell a story. Firetail walked into camp, followed by Nightpaw, Petalwish and Eyepaw. Suddenly, there was a yowl from Eyepaw. "FOXES! FOXES ARE COMING!" Eyepaw yowled. Horsestar ran out of his den. "What?" Horsestar mewed. "Foxes!" Eyepaw repeated. Horsestar glanced at Firetail. Firetail nodded. "Then I will send patrols. Flowerpaw, Lionstep and Quickpath, you three will track the fox. Heatflame, Mosspaw and Cindercloud, you three will battle the fox. Thornpelt, you will go as a runner to tell me info about the battle and tracking." Horsestar ordered. Quickpath stood up and so did Lionstep. Why does Mosspaw get to battle and not me?! At least I get to track the fox... Flowerpaw rised and ran out of camp beside her mentor and Clanmate. Cindercloud nodded, her eyes clouded with worry, as she stood up and walked to Mosspaw. "Lets go." Cindercloud mewed. Mosspaw nodded and stood up. Heatflame was waiting for the she-cats at the entrance to camp. My first battle...I better think this through while we get there. Mosspaw thought silently to herself as she ran with Heatflame and Cindercloud. Thornpelt growled under his breath. A runner? Thats an apprentice job! Thornpelt began to run in the middle of the two patrols. Sending me on apprentice tasks....What a stupid leader! Mosspaw glanced at Thornpelt. She could tell that the tom was mad that Horsestar sent him on an apprentice job. Runners are very important. Thornpelt should be proud. Mosspaw turned her attention back infront of her as she began to pick up the strong scent of fox. Her mossy green eyes narrowed then widened. The fox was right ahead! She could see Flowerpaw, Lionstep and Quickpath doing the "up ahead" signal with their tails. As Mosspaw ran past her sister, she heard Flowerpaw mew a whole hearted "good luck". This is my first battle. I must stay calm and ready. Chapter 4- Flowerpaw silently watched her sister with wide eyes. StarClan please please please let them win! Let her win! Mosspaw narrowed her mossy colored eyes. "Attack!" Cindercloud ordered. She was leading the battle patrol. Heatflame yowled a battle cry and launched himself at the fox. This was his first battle as a Clan cat too. Mosspaw hissed and swiftly dove under the fox then raked its warm belly. The fox growled and shook off Heatflame, who landed on his back. Cindercloud growled under her breath and pulled harshly on the fox's tail. Mosspaw clawed the underside of the fox's tail. Blood splattered on her muzzle. She then bit his flank. The fox clawed Mosspaw's nose. He raked her flank and the fur around it was matted with blood. Heatflame growled. Nothing will hurt my Clanmates like that. Heatflame then leaped into the fox, his eyes glowing with an invisible fire. He ripped out fur from the fox with his claws unsheathed. The fox bit into Heatflame's tail, made an odd yowl like noise and ran off after he shook Heatflame off of him. Thank you, Heatflame. Mosspaw couldnt stand up. She was bleeding very heavily. "Bring her back to camp!" Mosspaw heard a yowl and felt herself being picked up by Heatflame, Quickpath and Cindercloud. StarClan, let me live. Thornpelt ran back to camp, his tail and head high. He ran straight to Horsestar. "Mosspaw got badly hurt, nothing else bad though." Thornpelt informed his leader. Horsestar nodded, his eyes showing the slight fear that he had in the pit of his stomach. Lets hope she isnt wounded as bad as I am thinking... Chapter 5- Flowerpaw stared worrily at her sister as she padded with Lionfoot behind them. She then sighed. "I hope shes okay....I have never seen her look so...bloody and hurt." Flowerpaw mewed to her mentor. "I bet she'll be fine." Lionfoot purred and smiled warmly at Flowerpaw. Flowerpaw didnt smile back. She didnt even see his smile. She was too busy staring at the dusk sky. Please let her be okay. Take me, not her, if you have to. ... Mosspaw woke up the next morning. She saw her flank. It had many cobwebs, marigold and other herbs on it. Heatflame was sleeping back to back with Mosspaw. He had small scars scattered through his back and one more noticable would, a gash on his sholder which was covered in cobwebs, marigold and other herbs. Were our wounds really that bad? Mosspaw leaned down gently and licked the scar on Heatflame's sholder, not caring about the odd taste of herbs emerging on her taste buds at the action. Heatflame opened his eyes slowly. His red-amber gaze burned into Mosspaw's mossy green one. "Thank you." Mosspaw mewed. Heatflame blushed a little, embarassed at the thanks. "No problem...I will always protect my Clanmates." he mewed, lifting his chin. Mosspaw purred. "As every true warrior will. Anyway, want to share some prey?" Mosspaw asked. Heatflame nodded. The two cats rose up, Mosspaw helping Heatflame to stand and also letting him keep his balance on her sholder. They walked to the fresh kill pile, side by side. "You can pick." Heatflame mewed. Mosspaw nodded and leaned down to get a large, fat squirrel. She then, Heatflame still with her, walked over to a tree stump and set the squirrel on it. Heatflame sat on one side and Mosspaw sat on the other. The two cats greatfully shared the prey. After her second bite, Mosspaw looked around camp. She couldnt see Flowerpaw anywhere. I bet she's visiting Whitefall. Chapter 6- Flowerpaw sat at the Two Streams, waiting for Whitefall. She had to speak to him. She hadnt since the last gathering, which seemed so long ago. Hurry up, Whitefall.... Flowerpaw paced from one stream to another. Then, Whitefall leaped over QuailClan's stream. Flowerpaw ran straight over to him and nuzzled him, purring like she hadnt seen him in years. "Hey." Whitefall purred and nuzzled back. "I've missed you...we have a lot to talk about..." Flowerpaw purred back, staring up into Whitefall's warm eyes. "I missed you too." the tom mewed and stepped back, then sat down. Flowerpaw began to explain everything that happened. "I hope Mosspaw's okay." Whitefall mewed after listening to every word that she said. "I hope she is too. I need to get back to camp in a little bit but now you can tell me whats happened in QuailClan." Flowerpaw said. "Well nothing really. Larksight gave birth to Yellowstar's kits. Their names are Hazelkit, Honeykit and Heatherkit. They are all she-kits and they are so cute. They are mischevious too. They are always breaking into the warriors' den." Whitefall purred. Flowerpaw smiled. Maybe one day we will have kits...We'd have to bring them with us to these meetings and stuff.... Then, there was a crack behind Whitefall. The two cats stared at the broken branch and the dark tortoiseshell she-cat standing on it, a shocked look on her face. Sorrelfrost, the deputy of QuailClan! Whitefall pinned down Flowerpaw and growled. "Why are you tresspassing?" he growled, yet he smiled at Flowerpaw and licked her muzzle to show that he was trying to trick Sorrelfrost. "I'm not stupid, you know." Sorrelfrost growled and leaped over QuailClan's stream. She walked forward and pushed Whitefall off of Flowerpaw. "I will keep these meetings of yours secret...if you can keep mine." Sorrelfrost growled and stared at Whitefall with hostile eyes. "Sure. I wont tell anyone that Dappledfrost and Shorttail are your kits." Whitefall mewed. Flowerpaw's mouth dropped open. "What!?" she exclaimed. Chapter 7- Heatflame stared at Mosspaw, his eyes warm. I saved her life.... Heatflame realized. He didnt notice it before, but he saved Mosspaw's life. He felt proud of himself. He then took his next bite of the squirrel. Mosspaw turned and looked back to Heatflame. He stared into her eyes. Mosspaw giggled when Heatflame got some squirrel meat on his nose. It stood out against his brightly colored fur. Mosspaw licked off the little bit of squirrel meat. Heatflame stared at her, his eyes wide and his cheeks burning. Mosspaw stared back at him, the same expression on her face. "Want to go hunting?" he asked her. Mosspaw nodded and the two cats left camp, side by side. In that little moment....I felt....what I feel around Thrushfeather....Love. MORE COMING SOON! Category:Fan Fictions